Mistakes
by KuroTenshi00
Summary: A few cycles of Hetaoni when Canada made some mistakes. It is also a poem. He made six mistakes, choices that shouldn't have been made. It's hard to do a summary without spoiling. Spoilers, if you haven't watched Hetaoni, you should before reading this.


**Based on Hetaoni ; ^ ; so sad, makes me cry. Don't own Hetaoni, it would be updated by now if I did, or Hetalia.**

_The first mistake was not running away._

The thing came towards America, luckily he dodged in time, he ran, and so did Russia. I couldn't move, I was frozen in terror, the thing turned towards me, raised an arm, and it all turned black.

_The second mistake was making a way._

We had ran together, to the kitchen, the thing had followed us and Russia was trying to fight it. England and China came in and a few seconds later the Thing lunged at Russia, I pushed him out of the way, and it hit me instead. It bit deep into my side, I collapsed, I remember everyone yelling. Russia finished it off, and they all kneeled next to me, England was begging me to hold on, but I was so sleepy. I saw Japan come in, saw the terror in his eyes when he saw me bleeding on the floor, with that I slowly closed my eyes, knowing that they'd be safe now, that Japan would protect them, or at least try. I let out my last breath, and drifted into an eternal sleep. I made a way forward.

_The third mistake was not turning around._

Japan finished off the monster, and we had a meeting. I went with England to look around, we found a piano in a white room, England told me to stay there, while he searched some more. I heard a door opening, I thought it was England, I didn't turn to face It as I talked. I kept talking, and It noticed me. I felt a sharp pain in my back as the Thing slashed me, as soon as it did, it left. It didn't finish me off, it just left, as if it had forgotten what it had been doing. I bled all over the white floor, forever staining it red. England came back when I was taking my last breaths, he was screaming for me to hold on, which sounded strangely familiar. I whispered sorry to him, I told him to tell America goodbye for me, I told him to stand strong, no matter what. All of his protesting, his saying that I wasn't going to die, his tear-streaked face, faded, until all I heard was my own heart slowly beating, and all I saw was a long dark tunnel. I whispered that I was sorry one last time and followed the light.

_The forth mistake was standing my ground._

We solved the puzzle and a bit later we were forced into a small room. I remembered that room, I had a vision of it while breaking a clock, I knew Italy was going to get hurt, and he knew it, too. I waited until the last moment, when the Thing broke down the door, I pushed him out of the way as it's arm raised. I knew that I would die, saving him, but that did not stop me. I heard numerous shouts, some of my name, some of Italy's, and some of both. The massive hand slammed down, and slash went from my neck to my hips, I fell, bleeding horribly. Italy reached me first, and knelt down. I whispered that the one who could save us couldn't die yet, to not forget me… and stand strong… that we would make it, someday… all of us.

_The fifth mistake was not believing the fake._

Italy made us come to the basement to tell us something, he said he couldn't open a box. He got everyone into the cage but me, he closed it and left, I followed him. He wandered around, looking for something, I silently followed him. We reached the exit, the one in the caves, I saw Romano and Spain, they had come to save us. They wanted to come down, Italy said no, and I agreed, though I didn't say so out loud. Italy ran away, and it was hard catching up with him, but we came to a room, one that gave a bad feeling, and so did the Thing. It came in the room, I saw Italy desperately fighting it, I saw it was about to deliver a fatal blow. I jumped in front of it, I took Italy's gun as he watched in horror. I grabbed the arm that had a claw implanted in my stomach, as it swung up I came with it, I shot all of the remaining rounds into the thick forehead, and it disappeared. I fell to the ground, one look at Italy, and I knew. He remembered all the other times I had saved him, so I told him I remembered as well.

"I wasn't about to let you die, you want to save us with your own life, but we don't want to live without you. All the times you watched us die, all the times we died to protect you, we meant just that. We want to protect you. When we died you felt so empty, so horrible, but we would feel the same if you were to die, if we had failed in protecting you. Sorry, Italy, I'm going to forget all of this, but I know you won't. Even if the world around you starts to crumble, even if we all die again, don't forget. We will always be beside you… no… matter… what…"

"CANADAAAA!"

_The sixth mistake was taking his place._

Italy got hurt, but he survived, after various things happened, America and England went to fight in the Annex, Italy said that he'd go after them, but I said that I'd go instead. The fighting was almost over when I arrived, but America's glasses were missing, so I went into the next room, looking for them. I was looking around, when the power went off; I turned around, saw the Thing, and my heart stopped. I grasped my chest, and my last words were, "There's another!" A small warning to my family before I departed.

_The seventh mistake is unknown._

After that many things happened, but we did get out alive eventually. It was blurred, Italy had a heart attack, but he woke up. We fought, and fought, until someone threw a rope down the hole in the caves. We went to Japan's house afterwards, as promised. I brought pancakes and maple syrup. I'm actually there now. I wonder if I should tell Italy that I do remember, that I didn't forget. I decided to. I saw him get up to go to the bathroom, and I followed. I walked past him and said one thing.

"Even if the world around you starts to crumble, even if we all die again, don't forget. We will always be beside you, no matter what. And we are. You made it, you finally saved us all. Good job, Feli."

I went back to the others, and Italy started to cry. He was smiling and crying tears of joy. He had saved us, we were together, not as nations, but as friends.

_The first mistake was not running away.  
The second mistake was making a way.  
The third mistake was not turning around.  
The forth mistake was standing my ground.  
The fifth mistake was not believing the fake.  
The sixth mistake was taking his place.  
The seventh mistake is unknown._

**I'm listening to Safe & Sound while writing this. I just love Hetaoni, though it's so sad. These are a few things Canada did in some cycles. Also a poem, made by me. Wish it would continue, such a cliffhanger.**


End file.
